Ignorancía
by iitzel
Summary: bien era dicho que era mejor vivir en ignorancia que en la realidad, o simplemente pretender que vives en ella.


_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Capitulo único**_

_**.**_

_**::::::IGNORANCÍA::::::**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ella era consiente, demasiado consiente de lo que pasaba ahí, en su propia casa, en su propia vida. Pero bien era dicho que era mejor vivir en ignorancia que en la realidad, o simplemente pretender que vives en ella. Por que ella lo pretendía, pues ella sabía tantas cosas que la lastimaban pero que no quería decir, por que si lo asía, todo su mundo se vendría abajo, por que todo acabaría por completo para ella, por que era mejor pretender que _él _no le hacia lo que le hacía. La ignorancia siempre era buena, y eso lo supo desde hace ya tiempo, y simplemente deseaba vivir en la ignorancia y no solo pretenderla.

Miro como _él_ lo hacía de nuevo. Como miraba por la ventana con aire melancólico y como de vez en cuando la miraba y ella, _ella _se forzaba a sonreírle con encanto, pretendiendo ignorar su estado. Se alejo a paso pausado de ahí, en un vano intento de escurrirse de nuevo en la ignorancia, pues si, era en vano pues ella era más que consiente por que _él _se sentía así, ella lo sabía y por ello se refrenaba a decirle de frente lo que pensaba, pues sabía que explotaría y perdería su vida, o la que conocía.

Ella vivía en una total ignorancia o eso creían todos. Ella no sabía nada de lo que realmente pasaba a su alrededor, eso decían todos. Ella no sabía nada, eso creía _él_. Pero todos estaban equivocados. _Él_ estaba equivocado. Ella lo sabía todo. Ella veía todo. Ella solo pretendía vivir en esa oscuridad y lastimosa bruma a la cual se había sumergido. Por que ella sabía el que de esa melancolía, el por que era esas miradas fugases y esa forma de ver asía la nada.

Suspiro mientras miraba asía los jardines, sabiendo que más allá, mucho más allá se encontraba el motivo de que su matrimonio muriera. Se encontraba aquella persona que destrozaba su vida sin siquiera ser consiente de ello, por que esa persona no era consiente de que mataba su vida poco a poco. Pues esa persona con cada respirar, con cada sonrisa, con cada mirada, mataba su matrimonio, mataba su vida, mataba su familia.

Por que esa persona también era ignorante de lo que pasaba, lo que su persona misma ocasionaba y era por ello que ella misma la envidiaba. Por que _esa _persona no pretendía vivir en la ignorancia, porque _esa _persona en realidad si vivía en la ignorancia, y ella, ella que deseaba vivir en la ignorancia, solo la pretendía. Ella vivía pretendiendo ser una ignorante, sintiéndose miserable con cada mirada llena de lastima y acongojo asía su persona, solo por que ellos creían que de verdad ella vivía en ignorancia y ello lo dejaría así.

Por que era más fácil vivir en la ignorancia o pretenderla, que ser aun mas que consiente de su alrededor, de lo que le pasaba y de lo que los demás creían de ella. Por que ciertamente, para ella era más fácil hacerle creer a todos, asta a _él_, que no sabía nada, que no notaba nada, que era una ignorante total de su alrededor, por que vivir en ignorancia para ella, era una bendición en vez de una maldición.

Por que ella quería ignorar que su esposo amaba a otra, a otra a la que no debía amar, a la que siquiera debía mirar. Pero mira y amaba, aun que _esa _persona ni siquiera reparaba en su persona. Por que ella quería ignorar el hecho de que _él _la odiaba, por que ella quería ignorar el hecho de que su vida era solo una farsa, por que simplemente, la ignorancia era buena, y pretenderla también.

Por que era bueno ignorar a _Hermione Jane __Granger_. Por que era bueno ignorar su vida miserable y llena de carentes sentimientos. Por que era bueno ignorar las miradas de lastima que recibía departe de su familia. Por que y sobre todo, era bueno ignorarlo a _él. _Ignorar el hecho de que la mirara con odio, de que la rechazara con cualquier cosa, de que le daba todo lo que quería solo para no soportar su presencia. Por que ella sabia, y deseaba ignorar realmente, que _Draco__Malfoy_estaba total y completamente enamorado de _Hermione Jane __Granger__, _o mejor dicho, _Hermione Jane __Weasley__, _y sabía también, que nada cambiaría jamás eso.

Y por ello ignoraba, o aparentaba ignorar, después de todo, un ignorante vive en la ignorancia y ella pretendería siempre vivir en ella, por que siempre es más fácil ignorar o pretender ignorar, para ser feliz, pues la ignorancia para Astoria Greengrass le era más fácil que ser la divorciada de un Malfoy.


End file.
